


Remus Gets Stuck

by happytogether



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytogether/pseuds/happytogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes up after his transformation and finds himself in a pickle. His friends notice, eventually. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Gets Stuck

Pain. Everywhere. Overwhelming.

A broken groan reached his ears, and after a moment Remus realized it was coming from him. His whole body throbbed. This always happened after he transformed, but that never made it better. A breeze danced across his face, making him realize how cold he was.

Wait. A breeze? Opening his eyes was a struggle, and the light was blinding. After a moment of adjustment, they could focus. “Fucking hell,” he croaked. He sat up and assessed his situation. No wand, no clothes. No one else in sight. This was certainly not the Shrieking Shack, and he was in for a long day.

\---

Sirius was enjoying himself, listening to James and Peter were bickering about Quidditch rules.   
“-part of the fun, you know.”

“It would be a lot more fun without the risk of injury!”

“All it takes is a simple spell or potion to fix most anything, you’re just-“

A lingering glance and smile from Mindy, a gorgeous 7th year that Sirius had his eye on, and he lost track of the conversation. Her friend, Rachel, rolled her eyes and tried to nudge her towards the portrait.

“Hello there,” Sirius said in his most smoldering voice. James and Peter went silent and watched.

“There’s a Hogsmede weekend coming up,” Mindy said loftily. “It’d be a shame to go alone.”

“You aren’t going alone,” snapped Rachel, “And he’s probably going with his *boyfriend* anyway.”

Protests began from Mindy, James, and Peter, but were cut short by Sirius. “Wait, where is Remus? I haven’t seen him all day…”

“Woo-ow,” said Mindy. The girls quickly departed, giggling.

“You’re so good at talking to girls that you don’t even care she walked away,” moaned Peter. “I can’t even get a female rat to talk to me.”

“Never mind that, Remus hasn’t been around, and yesterday was the full moon,” Sirius whispered urgently. He began to walk away, but then paused. “Wait, have you tried to tale to female rats?”

“Don’t worry about that, Remus could be in trouble,” Peter muttered, his face aflame.

After a quick confirmation that Remus was not in his bed, the trio headed out to the grounds.

\---

They had made it all the way through the Shrieking Shack and out into the mountains, with Sirius occasionally transforming and sniffing for Remus’s scent.

“We were with him until he fell asleep,” James said for the fourth time. “He can’t have gotten into much trouble.”

“We shouldn’t have left,” snapped Sirius.

“I just wanted some sleep!” James protested, his eyebrows furrowed.

“You wanted to get up early to stare at Lily. It’s not actually a date just because you’re at the breakfast table at the same time, you know.”

“Er-“ Peter began.

“I’ll have you know that today it was a date! She asked me on a trial breakfast date, and if it went well we were gonna go to Hogsmede together. And it did, thank you, I was just trying not to brag about it because she thinks I can be a bit ostentatious.”

“Do you even know what that means?” asked Sirius.

“Do you?!”

“Remus,” Peter interrupted, pointing.

“Bloody hell,” whispered James and Sirius in unison. About 50 meters above them, on what looked to be the only ledge of a straight drop cliff, was a very naked, very angry looking Remus.

“He’s been waving and shouting at us for five minutes,” Peter whispered.

“Er… I know this looks bad,” James shouted up at him. “But I got a date with Lily!”

Remus responded with a rude gesture, then waved his hand as if to say get on with it.

“Levitate him?” James suggested.

“Maybe with a Cushioning Charm on the ground, just in case,” agreed Sirius.

“I’m no good at either of those,” Peter said. “But I can keep watch.”

A few minutes later, a very irate Remus stood before them. James conjured him some clothes, and they headed back to school in heavy silence.

“Sirius turned down a date with Mindy because he was so worried about you,” James offered.

“I suppose that’s fitting, since you left me for a date,” Remus drawled. There was a pause, then, “Really? Mindy Thompson?” Sirius nodded solemnly. “Wow. And Lily agreed to go out with you, James?”

James affirmed, clearly trying to hide his happiness and act abashed. “I know, she’s crazy and I’m immature.”

“No, I told her to,” Remus said. “You’ve matured a lot, and she thinks you’re charming.” James beamed. “Which is a shame,” Remus continued, “because now I’ve got to hex your bullocks off for getting me stuck on a cliff.”

 

 

inspired red by a prompt in HarryPrompter: https://www.reddit.com/r/HarryPrompter/comments/4j1so7/wp_remus_gets_stuck/


End file.
